


Next Time

by gestaltrose



Series: Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows how he feels about Dean.  He finds out how Dean feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for lj user thalassa_ipx. She asked for Sam/Dean… first time, bottom Sam, fluffy, with a bit of angst. I hope I succeeded.

Sam ignored Dean laughing in the background and put on his stockings just like any other man, one leg at a time. At least that was what Dean said, between snorts.

Looking down at himself critically, he didn’t think he did too bad of a job. It was opposite day at school for spirit week. He wasn’t sure that he and Dean would still be around in a couple of months so he was going to take advantage of school stuff, as much as he could anyway. Three schools ago a guidance councilor had told him that good grades weren’t enough, he needed to participate in school activities.

So here he was trying to participate while Dean laughed in the background. Sam pulled on the denim skirt that he had borrowed from Sherrie, one of his many female friends. Dean probably thought he was fucking one of them, or all of them. But he wasn’t. Moving around so much and hunting hadn’t left much time for introspection.

It had actually been Sherrie that had told him he was gay. After a bit of thought, he had to agree with her, while he might kiss a girl (he had) what he really wanted to do is be fucked by a boy (he hadn’t).

He wasn’t dressing up as a girl because he was gay, though. On opposite day girls came to school dressed like their boyfriends or like their fathers. Boys, on the other hand, usually stuck with cheerleader or just a ton of makeup and called it good. Sam had a long denim skirt, nylons, his cowboy boots, a white blouse (also from Sherrie) and his leather jacket.

Laughing at his reflection, he ran a brush through his curls and called it good.

“You want me to drive you, Samantha?” Dean snorted.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” Sam asked. Dean had got a job at a local body shop as a basic laborer.

“I couldn’t miss this,” Dean said and pulled out a camera.

“Fuck you,” Sam said, turning away as Dean clicked away. There was a honk outside. “I’m outta here.”

“Fine, Sammy,” Dean said and patted him on the ass.

Sam was in the middle of his usual ‘Don’t call me, Sammy’ when he choked. Turning around, he looked as his brother who was looking at his hand like it was some strange creature. “Whatever,” Sam managed to get out and rushed out the door before things could get even more awkward.

Getting home from school, Sam was surprised to find Dean at home. Pressing a hand on the hood of the Impala as he passed, Sam was pretty sure Dean hadn’t gone anywhere. Sam pushed the front door open. “Dean?” he called out.

No answer. He went into the living room and still no Dean. He searched the house and then decided the hell with it, he needed to change. Having won the ‘prettiest boy’ award during the pep rally had been a bit embarrassing for him.

Clomping down in his boots, he had walked across the gym with the whole fucking school staring at him. The principal had made a lame joke about ‘are you sure this is the guy,’ and Sam had just wished for the floor to open up and swallow him. They had fought something like that once, Sam remembered. But it was a spirit that had been trapped in the foundation by witchcraft. There was nothing at his school like that that could have saved him from his embarrassment

Cursing his severe lack of ghosts in his school gym, Sam stripped and put Sherrie’s clothes in the wash. He tossed the nylons on the floor and headed for the bathroom. He really didn’t need a shower but he felt metaphysically dirty.

Dean was sitting on the toilet, trying to stitch a cut along his side, without much success. Seeing that Dean was hurt, Sam went over and knelt in front of him. Pressing his fingers to the long gash he asked, “What happened?”

“Some sort of half-man half-bird thing.”

“Tengu,” Sam said, better versed in mythology than Dean was. “Was this from a beak or a claw?” Sam cautiously inspected the cut.

“Claw, why?”

“Fuck,” Sam said and stood up, the seventy proof rubbing alcohol wouldn’t help with the venom that Tengus secreted in their claws. “Don’t you ever do research before you go charging in?” Sam asked as he looked through the medicine cabinet for something better.

“Couldn’t you get dressed before you bitch at me? Get dressed, Sam. I’ll still be here.”

Sam flushed, how could he have forgotten he was naked? He grabbed a towel and ran out. “A little late for that,” Dean yelled after him. Feeling the flush spreading across his body, he only had a little thing to be grateful for. That his body hadn’t quite recognized just how close to Dean he had been. Usually he was hard for his brother as soon as he was within smelling distance, and Sam had been touching him.

Getting dressed quickly, Sam walked into the kitchen. Reaching behind the oatmeal, Sam pulled out the Everclear. Dad and Dean didn’t think he knew it was here but Dean definitely needed it.

Grabbing some grape juice out the fridge and a cup off the counter, Sam headed back to the bathroom. Dean was swaying on the toilet and gave Sam a big grin as he poked at his side. “’m bleeding.”

“Yes, Dean,” Sam said as calmly as he could. “I need to clean it. Okay?”

“’kay, Sammy.” Dean sprawled out as well as he could. Sam mixed a drink of the juice and alcohol for Dean, then he took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand down Dean’s side, opening the wound up again. Dean came up and punched Sam on the side of the face.

Sam went down. He should have known; the Tengu venom lowered inhibitions. “Sorry, Dean.”

“Sammy?” Dean was standing, looking confused. “Why are you on the floor?” Reaching down, he offered his hand to Sam.

Sam shook his head. “I’m trying to stitch you up, you idiot. Sit down before you bleed all over me.”

Looking down at his cut, Dean nodded and then plopped back on the toilet lid. Sam decided to do this the easy way and handed Dean the drink. Dean emptied the glass in one gulp and Sam shuddered. Soaking a washcloth with the Everclear, Sam pressed it against Dean’s side.

Carefully, Sam watched Dean for any more swings from his brother. The pain seemed to clear his head this time. He looked at Sam. Dean didn’t say anything, he just looked. Unused to such close scrutiny, Sam ducked his head and then searched out the needle and thread that Dean had had earlier. Washing both of them in the alcohol, Sam studiously ignored Dean, who was still looking at him.

“Gonna hurt,” he warned Dean as he held the needle above the cut.

“Doesn’t when you do it,” Dean said quietly and Sam looked up at him but he looked back at his hands, unsure of what he was going to see in Dean’s eyes.

He pushed the needle through one side of the cut and then through the other. In neat tight stitches, Sam sewed his brother up. Unthinking, he leaned in to bite the thread off and realized too late that his face was right next to Dean’s side. He closed his eyes and indulged in a deep sniff before quickly biting the thread and leaning back on his heels.

“There you go.” Sam stood and grabbed a towel, starting to clean up. Dean didn’t move or say anything. Sam stole glances at him out of the corner of his eyes as he mopped up the blood from the floor. Dean just sat looking at him still.

Throwing the towel into the hamper, Sam ran out of reasons not to look at his brother. There was a feeling of electricity that ran down his body when he looked in Dean’s eyes. Suddenly there was so much tension in the little room that Sam thought for a moment that something, anything, might happen. Then someone rang the doorbell.

Sam looked at Dean with an eyebrow cocked. Dean shook his head at the unasked question. Sam nodded and walked out the door and down the hall. He checked in the mirror to see if he had any blood on him. When he was sure he was clean, he opened the door. Jehovah Witnesses. Sam almost wished he could have come to the door with blood all over himself.

Politely shutting the door, Sam rolled his eyes and tossed the magazines that they had given him in the trash on his way past. Dean wasn’t in the bathroom. Sam went looking for him in his room. No Dean. So Sam walked down the hall to his own room. Dean was spread out on his bed like some sort of wounded god. Drinking in the sight of his brother, Sam didn’t realize that Dean was staring back until their eyes met.

Sam dropped his eyes to the floor but he heard Dean get up and saw his feet right in front of him. Dean put his hand on Sam’s arm and with his other one, he lifted Sam’s chin. _It’s not real, he doesn’t mean it. It’s just the venom. It’s just the Everclear._ Then Sam’s eyelashes fluttered closed as Dean pressed his lips to his own.

“Want you, Sammy,” Dean murmured into his mouth and Sam’s cock grew harder. He pushed his head back, so he could tell Dean no, but Dean attacked his neck, sucking and biting, and Sam’s knees suddenly felt like they were going to give out on him.

Dean got both of them to Sam’s bed and Sam was suddenly startled as he was pushed down on the bed. “No, Dean, wait.” Dean surprised Sam when he did. “This isn’t you, you don’t want to do this.”

Dean stood and stared at Sam, his eyes unreadable. “I know what Tengu venom does, Sam.”

“Then you know you don’t really want this,” Sam said with a relieved huff.

“I noticed you never said you didn’t want this.” Dean moved between Sam’s legs, where they hung off the bed. “This,” he slid his hand across Sam’s erection, “says you want to.”

Sam let his head fall back on the bed. What the hell could he say to that? Then Dean was crawling over him. He pushed up Sam’s shirt and kissed his stomach and then up to his chest. Sam moaned as Dean bit down on one of his nipples. Dean seemed to like the sound because he spent time licking and sucking and biting on Sam’s nipples until they were red and swollen and Sam was writhing under him.

Dean moved up to kiss him again, lying across Sam. He could feel Dean’s hard on pushing against his hip. Sam had to try again. “Dean.”

“Shhh, Sam. You think too much,” Dean told him and then leaned in to attack his mouth and Sam gave up or gave in and kissed Dean back. Dean’s fingers wrapped themselves around his head and Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.” With each word Dean kissed down his neck and Sam tossed his head back, allowing Dean greater access.

“No, Dean.” Sam was determined. “You don’t want to do this.” He pushed Dean back.

“Yes, I do, Sam.”

Sam shook his head in denial. “You just want to make me happy.” Dean pushed up against him and he groaned as he felt Dean’s erection against his leg.

“You are so wrong, Sam, I just want to make both of us happy,” Dean said as he leaned down to kiss Sam again. Dean palmed Sam’s erection and Sam’s hips bucked. Fumbling with his buttons, because Dean was impatient, he finally got them undone. “Sam,” Dean said again, slipping his hand inside his brother’s pants. “I can make it good for you.”

Sam groaned as Dean’s hand touched his cock. He kissed Dean, his hand wrapped around the back of Dean’s head. Kissing a boy was different from kissing a girl, Sam decided. Dean’s stubble scraped his cheek. Very different, it was more of a battle and less of a dance.

They kissed and pulled at clothes. Rolling over, Sam ended up on top of Dean. Giving him a grin, Sam licked and sucked at Dean’s neck. Being careful of Dean’s cut, Sam ran his hands down Dean’s chest, watching his nipples pucker beneath his fingertips. His cock twitched against his briefs and Dean’s side.

Dean pushed at him and Sam rolled over on his back. Dean moved to slide Sam’s pants down and Sam lifted his hips and allowed them to slide to the floor unheeded as Dean’s hand slid across his erection. “Sam, Sam, Sam,” Dean chanted as he kissed down Sam’s stomach. Holding his breath as Dean neared his goal, Sam almost choked when Dean’s mouth touched his cock.

Not taking him inside, Dean kissed the head and worked down the underside of his dick. Sucking Sam’s balls inside his mouth, Sam considered dying. If he died right now, he would die happy. Thankfully the voluntary suicide gods weren’t listening. Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and licked down behind his balls and . . . oh holy fucking sweet god on a stick, Dean licked his hole.

“Dean,” Sam hissed out. Dean ran his tongue around his ass hole again and then licked up with force, his tongue scraping across his perineum and Sam would have came except for Dean clamping down on his cock. Sam groaned and he could feel Dean grinning at him.

“’t’s not funny.” Sam tried hard not to whine but when Dean laughed he knew he had failed.

Dean licked back down and Sam felt like some kind of slut as he moaned and begged his brother for more. Dean reached up and was pushing his fingers against Sam’s mouth. It took Sam a moment before he knew what Dean wanted.

Sucking Dean’s fingers into his mouth, Sam gave them the same attention that Dean had given his cock. Looking at Dean, who was up on his other elbow watching Sam suck his fingers with a fire in his eyes, Sam moaned around them and was satisfied when Dean closed his eyes.

Pulling his fingers out with a pop, Dean put one moistened one at his hole. Dean pushed it in with no problem. Sam had had his own fingers up his ass enough that one was not a big deal. Then Dean added a second and Sam moaned at the slight burn. When Dean added a third it started to hurt. Sam reached under his pillow and grabbed the lube he kept stashed there.

Dean pulled his fingers out when Sam handed him the lube. “Are you sure, Sammy?”

“Are you?” Sam asked. He felt guilty because he knew he was taking advantage of Dean’s drugged condition.

In reply, Dean squirted the lube into his hand and ran it over his cock before adding more to his fingers. Sam felt him touching his hole, running a slick finger around the outer ring of muscle before pushing in and coating him. Then Dean was leaning over him.

“Gonna hurt,” Dean echoed Sam from earlier and slowly pushed in.

Dean was right, it hurt. A lot. Too much, too big. Sam shook his head and Dean stopped. “Push back, Sammy,” Dean told him and Sam did.

Then Dean just slid in and, while there was a burn from the largeness of Dean’s cock, the pain was gone. Dean held still and let Sam adjust and stretch around him. Slowly he began to move and pretty soon Sam was urging him on, lifting his hips and pulling Dean in with his heels. Dean’s cock slid across something inside him and Sam bucked, almost pushing Dean off the bed.

Giving him a knowing smile, Dean just did it again. “What the fuck?” Sam got out.

“Prostate,” Dean said and managed to drag his cock across Sam’s again.

“God, Dean.”

“Just Dean is fine, Sammy, no need to worship me,” Dean said and then started fucking Sam in earnest.

Sam was going to reply with a smart-assed remark when Dean reached down and pulled at Sam’s cock. Two pulls and Sam was coming, all remarks gone out of his head. Dean groaned and then pushed all the way into Sam and Sam decided he was coming. Collapsing on him, Dean said something that Sam couldn’t make out.

“What?” Sam ran his hand down Dean’s back.

“Loved that, love you.” Dean looked up at Sam.

Sam gave Dean a sad smile. “I love you, too.” Watching as his brother’s breath deepened into sleep, Sam slid out from under him. Crying as he cleaned up everything and Dean, he slid some underwear onto him and tucked him into bed.

Knowing more than Dean did about the Tengu venom, Sam knew that Dean would wake up with the last few hours missing from his memory. Sam moved laundry along and he stood in front of the washing machine with the towel he had used to clean Dean up with. He pressed it to his nose, inhaling the scent of his brother then he dropped it into the wash.

Turning around, Sam walked back to his bedroom and stood in the shadows, watching Dean sleep. Slowly his sadness changed to joy. It wasn’t an end. He knew how Dean really felt about him now. He would have to work at it, be sneaky around Dad, but he was positive that he would be cuddled next to Dean again, basking in the afterglow of making love, only next time Dean would remember.


End file.
